1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable plug and an earphone utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there are two different earphone plug sizes, depending on the device that uses them, i.e., 3.5 mm and 2.5 mm. When users want to switch from listening to one device to another device, they may have to switch earphones as well.
Therefore, what is needed is an earphone to overcome the described shortcoming.